Talk:Spilled Tea/@comment-6957723-20180312064852
HWT - Episode 6 - Review Windsor Academy, Halloween Night Okay so, the episode starts off with a flash forward and it's revealed that Clara most likely committed a murder. SO DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S THE KILLER?! WHAT?! OF ALL THE THEORIES I HAD IT'S BEEN CLARA ALL.... Oh wait, it really is a flash forward. Let's go back 20 hours, shall we? 20 Hours Earlier - Blossom Dorms So we pick up after Clara chose who the killer would kill next: Leo, Raven or Tyler. Lavender kicks Raven's door down and is immediately horrified. BLOOD!!! THAT'S WHAT THEY SEE! BLOOD FUCKING EVERYWHERE! While she begins to hyperventilate, Daniel begins to comfort her. After Oscar and Daniel try to talk Clara into leaving, the Killer of course has the perfect timing in the world and calls Clara's phone. He blames the most recent murder on Clara, because you know, he tricked her into picking Raven to be killed... which I kinda laughed at. I don't know if it's done on purpose, but Clara's kind of dumbass. She's supposedly the leader of the Scooby Gang and all she's doing is getting everyone killed. So anyway, the Killer informs Clara that there's evidence or something under Raven's pillow and she just walks on in there and finds a burner phone. Great, those always spell trouble. Outside Gentleman's Choice Bar WHY IS LOGAN SUCH A PSYCHOPATH?! CAN HE PLEASE DIE?! LIKE RIGHT NOW?! In the last fucking episode, Leo gets fucking raped and Logan is acting like everything is peachy fucking keen?! LEO, GO TO THE COPS! DO SOMETHING!! How in the bloody fuck did I ship this couple?! What the fuck happened in Logan's childhood that he turned into some psychotic, raping condoning BASTARD?! OF COURSE HE'S GIVING YOU THE SILENT TREATMENT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!! HOW DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO REACT?! OH OH OH THIS IS SOME FUCKING BULLSHIT! "SO NOW YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO KEEP ME HAPPY" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU PERVERTED SCUMBAG?! "I'M STILL YOUR BOYFRIEND AFTER ALL" UMM NO! FUCK NO! YOU MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! After they get a taxi, Chase and Oscar joins up and they all share a taxi, Omg this is pissing me off so bad I just don't give a fuck anymore unless it has something to do with Logan dying, going to jail, or something. Undisclosed Location As if the scene before wasn't fucked up enough as it was, the writer's decided to have one of my baby's scenes after. I feel so bad for Tyler it isn't even funny. I don't fucking get it, I really don't. Whether David's the killer or not, what does he or the real killer have to gain from all of this? Seriously, I keep thinking about it over and over, and there has to be some reason why they're killing these specific people... They killed Callista because she knew something(Im guessing something about Priory) about the killer or killer's family. They killed Dolly because she almost caught them in the act of killing, and had to get rid of her before she could spill the secret(even though she was drunk), they killed Liv because she found one of Calli's keys and unlocked the entire secret of the killer's identity, they did the same with Blair... I think they killed Cameron as a scapegoat, which I think I mentioned this early in another recap of mine and as for Raven... yeah, why DID they kill Raven though? He was the perfect suspect, someone who could take the blame for the killer's actions, unless the killer is so fucked up in the brain that he or she doesn't want anyone else taking credit for all their handiwork. I may have to go back and read, but I swear all the killings had to do with them finding out clues to the killer's identity and I don't think Raven did that. Anyway, back to the scene. While poor Ty is trying to get the fuck out of the box, the killer(who just happens to have the best timing in the world and is leaning over Tyler's fucking coffin) shoves a knife into the coffin in hopes of scaring the fuck out of Tyler, which is what happens exactly. Fucking psycho. Behind Windsor Academy Does anyone else have the feeling Chasity is going to be Leo's saving grace? I feel as if this scene is setting up something big for Leo and Chasity. Not like a relationship type of thing, but I think Chase is going to develop a feeling that something is very very wrong and she's going to start keeping track on Leo and Logan in the coming episodes, unless Chase bites the dust anytime soon. Oscar immediately knows -something- happened, but he's too much of a fucking asshole to do anything about it.... NO LOGAN! LEO DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE ANY FUN WITH YOU! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH YOU'RE SELLING HIS BODY FOR SEX AND MONEY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING SHITFACED BASTARD?! God fucking dammit, I want this guy to die so bad right now... please killer, make it happen! Outside Blossom Dorms Basically, Clara is telling McKenna everything she can without spilling too much otherwise the Killer will use their evil super powers and set something up for Clara's death the moment she walks back into school. The detective is smart though and knows she's either lying or keeping the whole story from him, which... duh. Joel and...ugh... David... joins Clara and Oscar to ask what happened so Oscar filled them in. And then she was called over by the creepy teacher dude, Mendoza. Ick. Is he on drugs?! The description of his being tells me that he took something or smoked something... his voice and tone is fast, his eyes are blood shot... what the fuck is he on now? So then after that embarassing moment, Clara finds Leo and goes to console him, but Logan has Leo's brain so washed up that Leo is beginning to question everyone and everything around him. I just can't with this "couple" anymore. Head Mistresses Office The killer is blackmailing Akiyama. Point blank. I don't know what type of principal can just sit on their asses getting drunk when everyone else is getting killed. "If you report the cops, I will tell EVERYONE you did this and this and this in your past..." And her behavior is of course getting noticed by McKenna who is baffled by it all. And then she acts like she has no fucking idea Raven got killed and Tyler is missing, I mean come the fuck on, woman! What does the killer have against you and why the fuck are you LETTING THEM KILL ALL THESE INNOCENT KIDS?! You damn bitch. Iris Dorms: Clara's Room Clara returns to her room with David and Oscar in tow. The boys immediately begins to fight and argue because now, the killer is going after both genders, male and female. So everyone is fucking scared out of their minds, and I think Oscar for some reason thinks he's next. Clara is upset because she's covinced she's losing Leo, and she's blaming herself because she has no idea what Logan is doing, and then David becomes the fucking dick I knew he was all along and says they should forget about Leo and focus on the killer and the victims. Bitch, don't you get EVERYONE is a target?! The moment you forget about Leo, he'll fucking die! They discuss the possibility of who the killer could be, and Oscar admits the fact that his brother could very well be the killer. Oh boy, how that would fracture their family forever... The killer then texts Clara and tells her to take David and Oscar to the costume shop with her to pick up their Halloween costumes... oh boy. Dream Sequence Thanks to Logan and his fucked up, twisted head, Leo is now having fucking nightmares. He sees the guy that raped him in the bathroom, who's acting like he didn't do a damn bad thing in the world, and then Logan comes up behind him and his tone of voice changes while he proceeds to stab Leo right in the back... Iris Dorm - Leo and Logan's Room Leo is now awake from his nightmare, only to be living the nightmare in his waking state. Of course Logan is there acting like everything is fucking okay, when it's FUCKING NOT! And what the fuck, he's apologizing for pulling Leo's hair?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE FOR?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! And what worse is that Leo is developing some sort of condition, I think it's called Stockholm Syndrome or Schizoid Personality Disorder... it might be one of them, I'm not -entirely- sure. Anyway, Logan gives Leo new "gifts" one being an iPod Touch with this horrible, horrible, app DreamBoy. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! WHY THE FUCK IS LOGAN USING LEO AND HIS BODY TO MAKE MONEY?!?! CANT LOGAN USE HIS OWN FUCKING BODY AND STOP ABUSING LEO?!?! FUCK THIS BULLSHIT SO FUCKING HARD!!! Although, I do have to wonder, is this what Logan was doing in I think the first episode when he noticed money had been added into his bank account? I am just fucking appalled right now. I really am. This mother fucker is using and abusing Leo, and now he's making comments about his fucking weight?! OH MY FUCKING GOD, I HOPE THE KILLER KILLS THIS BASTARD NEXT!!! JUST FUCKING DO IT SO I CAN BE HAPPY THAT THIS PERVERT IS DEAD!!! Iris Dorm - Lavender's Room While Lavender is mourning for the loss of her good friend Raven, Daniel appears and comments on how praying isn't going to do anything to help Raven. She and Daniel talks and she's rather bitter that Clara didn't include her in wherever she, Oscar and David are going. Of course, she has no idea it's the killer thats basically controlling Clara. Which is pretty fucking sad, to be honest. Iris Dorm - Clara's Room Clara is a nervous fucking wreck right now and Oscar informs the other two how much he packed in case the killer attacks them and I have to ask, where the fuck did he get the flare gun? Of all the things he either owned or found lying around, it's a flare gun? And how was he able to obtain one anyway? He's like, what? 16 or 17?(I'm gonna have to ask Jay about this...) Anyway, they have to wait to sneak out after classes begin, but Clara is such a nervous wreck that she makes them leave earlier than they're supposed to. Hallway - Cassie and Dean are walking through the halls, discussing how much of a skank Callista was. They know they need the box in which holds all the secrets to Callista's murder. But of course Cassie has to keep up pretenses because she has a Halloween party tonight, which honestly why why why Akiyama allows this crap is beyond me. Then Cohen comes up to them and the couple is rendered speechless. They have this romance going on, but if Cohen finds out anything about it, he'll go on a rampage! Anyways, Cassie finds out where the Oliver was last night and immediately mentions Chase who of course shows up right in Cassie's face. Cassie is shocked though because she sees that Chase is wearing the beloved Bee Broach, a broach only Cassie's -friends- can wear, and since Chase isn't her friend anymore, she isn't allowed to wear the Broach. Cassie is SHOCKED that Chase would do such a thing, HOW DARE SHE?! Cassie wants to fight Chase, but Cohen stops her, unfortunately. Afterwards, Vev appears knowing absolutely nothing that went on... I'm wondering what the writers have planned for her. Undisclosed Location - When will this fucking torture end?! How much air does Tyler have left?!?! Tyler's at the point of starvation and dehydration and now he's fucking hallucinating Olivia. God, this poor kid. Costume Shop - Our three leading detectives arrives at the shop and they begin to mess around with some of the masks and costumes before the shop keeper catches them. Clara politely tells him that they're here to pick up the costumes that were ordered for them, and the man immediately pegs them for The Windsor Trio. David... I don't get him anymore. I really don't. I'm legit confused right now. He's a smart guy, he's head boy, and yet he's acting so different. Ya'll know how in earlier episodes, he's the guy who wants everything to be okay, and everything he says, he's always so positive and as Tyler said it himself, "Saint fucking David", David's just acting very opposite. I can't really go into detail because I don't have enough info, but it's like David is dumbing himself down and slowly taking on a new personality. Anyway, the point of this scene is because they need their costumes right? The killer has chosen three Hollywood 1950s stars for our Windsor Trio. David will be dressed up as James Stewart, Oscar will be James Dean and Clara will be Kim Novak, topped off with a blonde wig. Mr. Mendoza's Classroom - Alright so the pervert's... I mean... Mr. Mendoza's class is finally over. He was like, "Oh my God, make sure to like, do your assignments, mmkay?!" Ugh, so over him!! The creep. Poor Dean and Cassandra. They feel -SO- uncomfortable around Mr. Mendoza now, but can you blame them? While Simon was having sick thoughts about Callie, Maggie(which I just realized, the names RHYMES!) comes in the classroom with a RAGE! Poor woman has to work in a school with her cheating ass husband... I'm pretty sure the only reason she's staying put is because she doesn't want to leave her son and keep an eye on him. Seriously, I bet ya'll if Dean didnt exist or went to the school, Maggie would have been like, "ALRIGHT SEE YA BITCHES!!!" Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't ran Simon out of the school... Huh. Now I'm not going into my own personal details, but I understand where Maggie is coming from. Even if Simon was with another student after Callie, it's almost true what they say... A cheating spouse promises to change, to be there for you more, but it's nothing but a big fat fucking lie. So Simon and Callie are ancient history, and he promises he's not seeing Clara on the side, which is actually true. Of course he can't tell his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, I don't know... what he's really been up to. AND WHO THE FUCK GIVES SIMON TO RIGHT TO QUESTION WHY HIS SON IS FRIENDS WITH CASSIE, HMMM? Wolfbane's Dorm - Joel and Oliver's Room - So Joel is calling David again for like the trillionth time because he doesn't know what the fuck to do and apparently Lavender and Daniel are AWOL probably smacking each other's faces or something so when Joel enters his dorm room he's met with Johnny, Oliver and Jules. Jules is down on all fours doing push ups while Johnny is taking in every second of it and Oliver is still feeling like shit due to his hangover. How much fucking alcohol did this dude drink last night? Holy fuck. Joel grabs his books and demands Johnny to open a window to get rid of the smell of pot he's smoking. Johnny and Oliver proceed to try to tear Jules down and make him feel like total shit, but Joel takes a stand and proves to the duo that he's as strong as ever! WAY TO GO, JOEL!!! Also, John is a fucking bullying prick. Just saying. Poor Jules. Costume Shop - While the Windsor Trio are putting on their costumes, they're discussing why the fuck they're listening to the killer and obeying their every command. Clara, being the leader that she is, explains they have to do what they can in order to save either Tyler, whom they don't know is buried alive or Raven, whom they don't know is currently a mutilated corpse. After they're all done changing, the boys look at Clara in her gorgeous emerald dress and we all know what David's thinking, don't we? Huh? Huh? Anyway, they notice the old man was missing and were going to leave, but Clara was like "WAIT WE HAVE TO PAY!!!" but then the creepy old man came back and was like, "You kiddos look so handsome and pretty in them costumes! Here, this is for you!" And he literally gives Clara Raven's bloody phone. The phone the Killer used to kill him. Ew. By the way, how perfect is it that the killer is totally framing Clara for all the murders? Bwahahahaha... Iris Dorm - Leo/Logan's Room At this point in the episode, Leo is so lost and confused and traumatized that he's beginning to wonder where the fuck he fits into these world. He apparently already has a ton of hits on that stupid, disgusting, mindless app Logan forced him to use. He wants to tell Clara. He NEEDS to tell Clara, but for some fucking reason, something inside of him is making him freeze up. There was also a message that popped up on his screen, someone named Windsor Kid. I think this is a clue... this has to be a clue, because I vaguely remember before Raven died, he was talking to a guy on one of those dating apps. I forgot the user name though, but I KNOW it had Windsor in it. So like... was Raven talking to Logan before he died?!?! Sports Hall - While Vev is decorating the Sports Hall for the party, Logan decides to be a mega creeper and scare the shit out of poor Vev. And this just includes sneaking up behind her. Ew. Creepy. Logan explains that he's checking out the room for later when he brings Leo there and poor Vev is heartbroken because she thought Logan was flirting with her. Or was he? There's still a lot we don't know about this stupid arrogant bastard so hmmm... After the conversation, Vev basically just gathers her things and leaves. School Gym - Daniel has called a meeting for the Rugby boys and he starts off by saying how he's been monitoring their behaviors and attitudes towards each other and the other students and he basically calls them all out hardcore! But then the boys fights back, hard! Daniel doesn't admit defeat though and tries his best to get it in all their heads that if they keep acting like a bunch of evil motherfuckers, nothing good will come from it in the future. I'm noticing something strange about this scene... again, I might be looking too much into this, but he was obviously about to do a spit take in the gym, but he stopped himself and proceeded to talk to himself about how they left and he needs to get back to business... who the fuck was he talking to?? What the fuck is going on in this scene? Idfk... Undisclosed Location - Sighs... Why? Why does Tyler have to go through this? Why couldn't it have been David? Or Cohen? Tyler being imprisoned in a damn coffin has caused him to hallucinate and he's currently in a grassy meadow with flower beds, birds singing gracefully and Olivia staring at him from above. He asks Olivia if he's dead, she says no, and starts encouraging him to keep on fighting and stay alive. As the hallucination began to fade and Tyler's vision became black, the killer or the killer's accomplice began to move the coffin to its new location. Fuck you, Killer. Police Station Car Park - The Windsor Trio arrives at their next location for the scavenger hunt and Oliver immediately asks why the killer or killers wants them to be there. Well... I mean... they obviously want you to find something, Oliver. Jeez. David joins in by saying the killer's going to mow them down with a car, but hasn't David realized by now how the killer works? He or she or they are much more creative than that! Jeez, David, get with the show. Clara receives a message about how a certain car is different from the others and holds a very very valuable clue. But the question is, what?? Police Station: Private Room - In this scene it's basically McKenna looking at his evidence board trying to figure out what the fuck is happening at Windsor Academy. He adds pictures of Raven and Tyler to the board along with Olivia's. This scene is definitely making me wonder, why is the killer obsessed with Clara? Because even though Callista died first, Olivia died second and Olivia was Clara's best friend. Which is why I think earlier on everyone thought Clara was the killer, but there has to be something more. Clara has to be a key to the killer's identity. Who out of all the characters still here and alive would have a motive to target, stalk and obsess over Clara? Police Station Car Park - EWWW! EW EW EW THIS IS GROSS! The Windsor Trio is busy searching for anything about the killer and their riddles when Clara finds the bloody wrench used to kill Blaire and HER BRAINS SCATTERED EVERYWHERE!!! EWWW THIS IS DISGUSTING! Okay, so this scene is generating theories... What if Clara is related to the killer ?? Like, what if something in the past happened and the killer is out for revenge, and Callista found out what the killer was up to and formed an alliance? ORRR... what if that night, Callista was meeting up with SIMON MENDOZA at the Masque ball?! But then someone found out what Simon and Callista were doing?! LE GASP!! Periwinkle Dorm - Cassie's Room Cassie and Cohen are discussing what they're wearing to the party, and of course Cohen is horny as fuck. He wants Cassie and Chase to have some kind of dominatrix fight or something like that. She basically demands Cohen and the others not to do anything fucking stupid at this party. She has a reputation to uphold, right? Cohen is pouting like a little brat, but Cassie is absolutely NOT giving in. No pranks, no bullying, nothing. Nada. ZIIIIP! Cohen then brings out how he wants to know how, why, and when Cassie and Dean became good, tight friends. Oh boy, poor Cassie! She promises to do so, but after she hangs up, she knows she's -fuuuuuuucked!-. She didn't get to ponder about it for long because Leo approached her door much to her surprise and shock. WHAT IN THE BLOODY FUCK IS LEO DOING?!?!? HE WAS LITERALLY JUST THINKING ABOUT WANTING TO GO TELL CLARA ABOUT EVERYTHING BUT NOW HES AT CASSIES DOOR TELLING HER CLARA CAN GO FUCK HERSELF?! AND THAT HE WANTS TO JOIN THE HIVE?!?! WHAT??? There has to be something bigger going on here... Courtyard - I think Lavender thinks just because she's dressed as a witch with an oversized hat makes her think she can discreetly stalk other people, in this case Caleb. I guess Caleb is feeling lonely and shit considering his brother is fucking brainwashed and the other students are flat out ignoring him. Okay, this is getting really weird. Literally EVERYONE'S personalities are changing as this season goes by! Apparently, Lavender wants to emulate the Bitchettes by flicking her hair?! Why?!?! Why is everyones personalities changing and shit?! Is this all the results of the murders going on?? She and Caleb are talking about the party, and Caleb expresses the fact that the mere idea of Cassie's party is fucking fucked up. He promises Lav that going to the party will result is a nightmare.... which... ya know... nevermind, I'll save that for later. Also note to self: Caleb plans on watching scary movies... mmhm. Town Square Bus Station - While everyone who's looking at the Windsor Trio is laughing at their rediculous costues, the Trio catches a taxi and speeds off to the school. Oscar still has everything ready to attack with his backpack of weaponry while Clara still has blood on her hands... dude, why not just wash your hands? For crying out loud, thats Raven's fucking blood on your hands... ew. I'm slowly starting to see other character's storylines coming together, because as the Trio heads back to the school in a taxi, they see Oscars father talking to his client, who has a fucking...wait for it... PONYTAIL! THIS IS THE SAME MOTHER FUCKER WHO RAPED LEO IN THE BATHROOM! FUCK YOU!!! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!!! FUCK YOU PONYTAIL, FUCK YOU ELIAS, FUCK YOU LOGAN!!!!!!! "Listen, I'm sure your dads a good guy..." HE'S FUCKING NOT, CLARA! I'm so fucking annoyed! I fucking hate Elias, I fucking hate Logan, I bet the guy in the ponytail is going to end up being formally introduced as one of the other character's relative or something! Fucking dammit! Hallway - Akiyama is standing at the Spors Hall door, waiting for everyone so she can head them into the party. It's nice, she has cat ears on and whiskers. Fun times. While Chase is wearing a Queen of Hearts costume, she's shocked to see that she was immediately replaced by Leo! What the fuck?? Cassie makes some lame OZ joke, but drops it when she realizes she sucks at them. She makes a speech how this party is for the victims who have died and a way of moving on, yada yada yada. I just don't care, let's get to the good stuff, Cassie!! When the girl finally opens the doors to the party, she's met with total SHOCK!!! Four grave stones have replaced Cassie's original decor and they're all special stones for Callista, Cameron, Theodora Dolly, and lastly Olivia. Uh oh, Cassie girl, you're in trouble! 25 Mins Later: Sports Hall Can we just establish that Akiyama is the most imcompetent head mistress ever? She refers to her students as little shits... lol... even though they really are. Cassie is just a total wreck, crying her eyes out while Leo is doing his best to console her... Cassie is practically eating up the fact that she has a new GBF, but let's be real this won't last for long. I still have a feeling that Chase is going to save Leo from Cassandra's manipulations... I hope. Vev tries her best to explain why she left the doors to the Hall locked, telling Cassie Logan was there flirting with her which is why she didn't lock the doors and as she tried to "drag Leo" into the situation again, Cassie just AINT having it! Leo in the knick of time, offered the girls some drinks which Cassie was immediately thankful for and basically shut Vev out. Poor Vev. Behind Windsor Academy - Alright so as the Trio sneaks back into the school, Clara basically figured out the Killer wants her to have all the murder weapons, but honestly why she isn't more freaked out? At this point, she's just going with the flow, she's not even questioning the fact that she might be the one whos accused of murdering, oh I dunno... everyone?! For someone who basically screwed her entire alliance, at least she's determined to save Tyler or Raven. She's got that going for her, at least. How in the flipping little fuck did Clara figure out the killer was talking about the pool? She got a clue from the killer saying "If you think the rain is bad, you see the deep trouble he's in..." Is Clara some kind of fucking mind genius? Because if so, she's doing a pretty shitty job avoiding the killer's traps... I'm just saying. Sports Hall - Cassie's Table As Cassie continues to mope, Dean swoops in much to her liking. Vev is taken aback when she realizes that the two have something going on behind closed doors and so was Chase who was still watching their every move. Cassie gets even more bummed out when Dean reveals that the entire Rugby team is going to be going as zombies much to Cassie's dismay... So let me get this right. Tyler is still technically missing, right? He's not dead. Why in the fuck aren't the Rugby team, with the exception of Saint David, doing ANYTHING TO FUCKING SAVE HIM OR AT LEAST -TRY- TO FIND HIM?!?! Tyler better GO OFF on them in the future episodes!!!!! Anyways, Cassie's night turns even more worse when Maggie Mendoza approaches and bitches Cassie out for the food going empty. Lucky for Cassie, Dean is her knight in shining armor and decides to help with the food. How cute. While they're off going to the kitchens, Vev spots the other BULLSHIT RUGBY BITCHES WHO ARE DOING NOTHING TO HELP THEIR MISSING "FRIEND"... enter the party and we all know they're going to start up some trouble... EVEN THOUGH THEIR "FRIEND" IS STILL MISSING! Fucking chumps. Sports Hall - Drink Table As Leo gets the drinks for his new besties, he's trying to organize and group his own thoughts on everything. Apparently, he decided to become friends with Cassie for his own personal survival, but I honestly don't get how Cassie can help him survive the wrath of the psychopath that is Logan... apparently he thinks that being friends with Cassie will give him the good vibes and memories that can out weigh the negativity from Logan, but he can't be more wrong... He should be going to the cops about what happened! He should be going to Clara and Oscar!! Not Cassie! Ugh! Chase decides to confront Leo and gives him some advice. Cassie is NOT a good replacement! Go back to talking to Cassie and Osc! GET AWAY FROM LOGAN!!! Of course, Chase doesn't know what's going on. But like I said, I truly and really do believe Oliver knows exactly what is going on, and that's just fucked up. And then, who just HAPPENS to show up? It's mother fucking Logan, stopping Chase from saying anything more further. Fuck you, man! He's pissed at Leo because he became friends with Cassandra but BITCH!!! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU DICTATE LEO'S LIFE?! BECAUSE HE'S GIVING YOU MONEY FOR BEING A SEX OBJECT?! BACK THE FUCK OFF YOU PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD!!! GOD DAMMIT! Kitchen's - While Cassie is drowning in her own sad pathetic sorrow, Dean can't help but feel as if he has a strong connection with her. He tells her he's relieved that he was able to have such a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. Or chest, whatever. While they begin to grow more comfortable with each other, Dean tells her that he's been so, so angry for oh so so long and he needs to do something to release it! Cassie understand this completely and she completely opens up to Dean. Well, maybe not completely... but completely enough. She basically spills everything... which lol because that totally fits the title of this episode... but Dean assures her the world doesn't hate her. He also states that Cohen's a fucking fool since he doesn't want to make the effort to be Cassie's boyfriend. Even though Cassie tried her best to stop the kiss that's totally meant to happen, Dean decides to be the bigger person and makes the move! Awww, how sweet! But the loving scene doesn't last for long because a mysterious figure kicks Cassie and closes the freezer door on the newly found couple!!! LA GASSSSSP! Sports Hall - The Windsor Trio is quick to get the fuck to the pool so they decide to cut through the Sports Hall and Clara is taken aback. The decorations for the party is the most offensive bullshit Clara had ever seen. David though, makes this really weird remark about how the Sports Hall didn't look like this before... unless this is a writing error, or David saw some things in the last episode, how the fuck would he know what the Sports Hall looked like or not? Is this remark a clue about how NO GOOD ROTTEN DAVID REALLY IS!?!?! HMM, DAVID?! HMMMM??? Anyways, a mass horde of chainshow wielding zombies comes out of NOWHERE and scares off so many students!! But Clara, being brave and all, ignores the assholes and continues leading the others to the pool. Lavender suddenly enters the scenes, and I'm paying close attention to the writing, she arrived -uncharacteristically late-.... okay, so where the fuck was she before? She wasn't with Daniel since he's apparently missing... Mystical Lake - Tyler is still hallucinating, and Olivia is repeatedly telling him she cannot tell him the identity of the killer because that would be way too easy, right? Besides, this is in his head, so of course she wouldn't be able to anyways. She begs him to wake up, but poor Ty-Ty just wants to stay where he is with Olivia, forever. Also, Olivia says to stop -them-... is this a clue that there are more than one killer? Is it a way to keep the gender of the killer a secret?? School Pool - So apparently, this scene ends my theory that David is the killer... or does it? While Clara enters the pool area, she looks around and sees a body bag hanging off the diving board! HOLY SHIT, WHO WHO WHO COULD BE IN THE BAG??? David and Oscar were going to follow her but then... A MASKED FIGURE APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE?!?! WHAT?! Clara begs the killer (or a decoy) not to do anything because the Windsor Trio totally outnumbers him, her, whomever. The lights briefly shuts down, but then when they come back on, the body bag is now in the water!! And if ya'll thought the killer pulled a disappearing act, you were wrong!! The killer manages to kick Oscar into the pool, he takes the body bag and pulls it to the surface, but the killer ends up kicking Oscar back in, David tries to attack his decoy... I mean... the killer, and gets his shoulder stabbed with the killers knife(HAHA TAKE THAT, SAINT DAVID!). So after David recovers and joins Clara in the corner, they huddle together, ready to die and join the after life. Lucky for them, Chase found out what was going on somehow, and threw a life preserve at the killer! WAY TO GO, CHASE! Sadly, the killer made their get-a-way, but after Chase helped Oscar out of the pool, Clara unzipped the body bag and a mystery was finally solved: Raven Costillo is dead! While the Trio went off to find Tyler, Chase stays with the body and calls the police while the teacher seemingly vanished, I really don't know. Freezer - Cassie and Dean are still trapped, and Dean tells the girl that this is karma coming to bite them in the ass. Cassie is confused, saying she does NOT deserve to die like THIS! She refuses to believe this is the work of karma, as Dean is saying, and once again stands by her statement, "She has to do what has to do to survive." Also, for some reason she thinks she's going to Heaven...debatable. So this is the perfect time to make a video last will and testament! Basically her dying will is this: A. Mom and Dad has to wear Queen Victoria styled clothing in black all year B. They have to donate all her clothing to the Women's shelter. C. Instead of picking Vevina to be the new leader of the Bitchettes, she chooses Leo to be the leader instead....lmfao okay. So yeah, that's her will. She also thanks Cohen for their relationship. Blah, blah blah. Film Classroom - Joel, Lav and Vevina meet up with each other when the zombie and bat chases them into the film classroom. Lav asks if the zombie was the killer, and the three students are shocked to see Leo, Logan, Oliver, and Johnny sitting at the desks, obviously taking cover too. Lavender realizes she's the odd person out, but wants to desperately beat Leo's fucking ass up! If it wasn't for Leo, Raven would still be alive!! Fuck you, Leo!! Yeah, something tells me we do not wanna see Lavender and Leo in the same room together... Johnny immediately starts drama, much to Oliver's liking. Joel has had enough with Johnny's shit and punches him in the nose! Oliver sticks himself right in the middle of Leo and Logan while the fighting match continues! Lavender is the one who stops the boys from fighting and tells them if they want to fight or whatever, then take it outside! She also tries her best to stop Joel from doing it and Joel comes off as a total asshole. While he leaves, Oliver steps into a small pool of blood while Leo is shocked when he thinks he's bleeding! Vevina, being a smart cookie, peers up at the ceiling and realizes... BLOOD IS COMING FROM THE VENTS?!!? WHAT THE FUCK, WHO IS HIDING UP THERE??? Sports Hall - The Windsor Trio is trying to desperately figure out where the fuck Tyler is, and Clara tells the guys they need to think like the killer. If you were the killer, having killed multiple people, and you kidnapped one of the victims ex-boyfriends, where oh where could he be?? Hmm... Clara looks around and immediately notices the decoration cemetery the killer replaced Cassie's original work with. OH MY FUCKING GOD, TYLER IS BURIED UNDER OLIVIA'S GRAVE!!! While the Trio is trying to rescue Ty-Ty, some dude in a fucking bat costume is harassing them... DUDE, SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE, GET THE FUCK UP OUT OF HERE YOU ARSEHOLE!!! HORROR MAZE?! SERIOUSLY?! FUCK OFF!! Oscar quickly digs out Tyler's coffin and pries it open while the dude in the bat costume watches on in confusion. When they find Tyler, he's currently knocked out cold, pale, and has blood on his face. They think he's dead, and Clara starts to kick herself into the ass for being too late... BUT THANK YOU GOD, THANK YOU WRITERS TYLER IS ALIVE!!! HE'S FUCKING ALIVE!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!! Freezer - While Cassie and Dean are literally about to die, they huddle together and Cassie asks Dean for a kiss. As they inch their faces towards each other... OH SNAP, COHEN OPENED THE FREEZER DOOR! HOLY SHIT!!! They're thankfully safe, and now can be chewed out by Cohen when he realizes what the fuck happened... Corridor - As Joel was running away from Johnny, he managed to catch Simon in the act of pleasuring himself using a piece of Callista's clothing... EW!!! Thankfully Joel got it all on camera before running off when Johnny screamed his name... Film Classroom - This is probably one of my favorite scenes, to be honest. The group of kids are staring up at the ceiling wondering what the fuck the blood could be coming from. Oliver decides the best way to figure it out is to actually see what's going on... oh not, Ollie, don't call the cops, just go check for yourself why don't you? HOLY FUCKING HELL, A FUCKING HEAD!!! A FUCKING HEAD FELL OUT OF THE CEILING AND INTO LEO'S HANDS!!! After Leo threw the head at Vev and Vev threw it at Oliver, Oliver kicked it and it flew across the fucking room! And who's head is it?? Why, it's the head of our dearly departed journalist, Blair Robinson!! Everyone is literally FLIPPING OUT and runs to exit the room when Daniel suddenly appears out of fucking nowhere? Where the FUCK have YOU been, Daniel?! Before the group of kids and Daniel could leave, Maggie appears with other students and demands the kids from the classroom to follow her to the hall, ASAP! While Maggie and Daniel get into an argument, Vev is being called by Cassie who tells her about the freezer fiasco and hurries to be with her friend. Leo tries to follow, but mother fucking Logan stops him. FUCK YOU, LOGAN!!!! When Maggie finally sees what the fuck had the students spooked, she is shocked and tells Daniel to call the police IMMEDIATELY!! Police Station - McKenna is asleep, literally, but gets woken up by a police officer, telling him they need to head over to the Academy ASAP!!! Oh boy, can't wait for McKenna to realize whats going to be waiting for him there... Periwinkle Dorm Cassie's Room - Vevina finishes checking up on Cassie, and excuses herself so the couple can have some time alone. Cohen is a rude bitch and asks Cassie why Vevina is still her friend, and Cassie says she makes her look prettier... dear God. Anyways, Cohen finally confronts Cassie about how she's cheating on Cohen with Dean, but Cassie wants to explain so bad!! She tries to get him to stay, but when he asks her to tell him why shes been spending so much fucking time with Dean, Cassie just cant tell the truth and Cohen finally gets his answers. Sports Hall - Everyone, besides the Bitchettes, are joined together in the Sports Hall. Dean is currently wrapped in a blanket while his mother babies him, and Tyler was being examined by a nurse with an oxygen mask on his face to help him breath. Chase entered the Hall with Simon and immediately approaches Clara, David and Oscar, whom I can probably say are her new friends. To be quite honest, I never saw Chase as a Bitchette so I'm happy she's being her own person now. So like... Clara and David has this moment. Yep. Sorry, but I still don't buy this act at all. Just because he was in the same scene as a "masked, mysterious figure" does not qualify him of getting off my suspect list. He's still hiding something, obviously... And ugh, Logan continues to be a fucking creepy ass bastard. Because they're in front of everyone, Logan decides to be "intimate" in public and fucking kissing Leo in front of everyone... While Clara and David think it's all true love, I HOPE other people are catching onto Logan's FUCKED UP PIECE OF SHIT BEHAVIOR!!! Clara looks over at Tyler, who gives her a thumbs up. He gestures at her, asking to come over to talk when the power gets cut... OOPS!!!! Boy's Locker Room - Joel and Johnny are finally alone and Joel demands to know why Johnny's been such a BITCH to Joel! John accuses Joel of being jealous of him, accusing Joel of being a kinky dude who wishes he was in Jules' position... dear fucking god. OH MY GOD, YOU GO JOEL!!! SPIT FIRE, BABY BOO! He's literally insulting Johnny left and right, and IT'S SO TOTALLY TRUE!! Yes, the Rugby boys have been total DICKS, YES they're sick and YES they're crazy!! THEY DIDNT EVEN CARE THAT TYLER WAS MISSING, COME THE FUCK ON?!?! And to top it all off... YES, THEY ARE FREAKING OUT BECAUSE THE KILLER IS FINALLY KILLING MEN!!! After the lights shuts down, the killer appears and begins to stalk Joel and Johnny!! They try to hide, but the killer is at their feet and stalks them successfully! After Joel places his phone in the locker, which I think he might be recording a video or he wants someone to find the video of Simon getting off with Callie's clothing, Joel instructs Johnny to follow him out the exit and then... THE KILLER STABS JOEL IN THE BACK!!! JOHNNY WANTS TO RESCUE HIS FRIEND BUT THE KILLER HAS HIM TRAPPED! DOES HE HELP JOEL? OR WALK AWAY AND SURVIVE? He fucking runs off, of course, and Joel meets his untimely death. 15 Mins Later - Sport's Hall Clara and Tyler are sitting next to each other while oxygen continues to flow into Tyler's system. He thanks her for saving him, which Clara smiles and tells him he's said thanks about ninety times now. Because of the state he's in, I really don't think Tyler gives a fuck how he's seen to the school anymore. They go on to discuss Raven's death, which Tyler was already aware of. Also, Clara makes sure it was Oliver and David who helped find Tyler. Not Dean, not Cohen, not Johnny, not Oscar... OLIVER and DAVID! Tyler, make sure you remember that for when you're raging at the Rugby team when they're acting like they're happy you're safe and sound! Akiyama is making a speech about what happened throughout the night, and I love how Tyler has something to say after every little thing Akiyama is saying to them. It's really hilarious! So after Akiyama invites Clara, David and Oscar up on stage, and Clara is standing in the middle of a bright spot light, blood begins to drip down onto her cheek. MOTHER FUCKING BLOODY HELL!! THE BODY OF JOEL CRASHED DOWN RIGHT ON TOP OF CLARA!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Tyler was quickly rushed out of the room, David is now puking his guts out, and Clara ends the scene with a blood curdling scream!!! Outside Windsor Academy - This is the scene from the very beginning of the episode. I'll be honest, I didn't expect Joel to be the one who died. I was thinking it was going to be Leo or David, god forbid, or maybe even Cohen. Jules dying was a bit of a shocker, but necessesary. So no, Clara did not commit a murder like I thought would happen. Instead, she just got a pile of blood and guts spilled onto her. Ew. Undisclosed Location - The killer, whoever the fuck it is, is replaying the reports of Windsor Academy being shut down for good while they do their best to catch the killer. The killer is very amused with themselves while they open the suitcase and reveals... TWO FUCKING IDENTICAL MASQUERADE MASKS!!!!! TWO!!! TWO TWO TWO!!!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?! WHAT MASK IS IT??? IS IT THE GOLD AND RED MASK THE KILLER WORE WHEN THEY KILLED CALLISTA?!?!? IS THE KILLER WHO KILLED CALLIE THE SAME AS WHO KILLED OLIVIA AND OTHERS?!?! AHHHHHH!!!!! I fucking loved this episode!! Loved, loved, LOVED it!!! It was nice and LONG too!!! We basically got a two hour episode, which is amazing! Thanks for that, Jay! I give this a 100/100 over all, A+!! Definitely my favorite episode to date!